Bloom's Adventures of Robin Hood
Bloom's Adventures of Robin Hood is another upcoming Winx Club/Disney crossover film planned to be made by RatiganRules. It is unknown when the film will be made. Plot The film is narrated by a rooster minstrel named Alan-a-Dale (mentioned verbally only, while credited officially on-screen as "The Rooster") who describes Robin Hood and Little John as outlaws who dwell in Sherwood Forest, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor people of Nottingham. They are constantly pursued by the Sheriff of Nottingham and his men. One day, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Brer Rabbit entered Sherwood Forest and met Robin Hood and Little John and they join the two in their adventures. Prince John, the ruling king of England and whom Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear work for, passes through Nottingham. After his servant Sir Hiss hypnotised King Richard into going to battle in The Crusades, Prince John made himself king and began collecting taxes from the people of England to become richer. Robin and Little John disguise themselves as a female fortune tellers and manage to steal from Prince John and his goons with Bloom and her friends, disguised as witch students from Cloud Tower, helping. Robin is romantically infatuated with Maid Marian who shares his feelings, although they have not seen each other for years. An opportunity arises for their reunion when Prince John announces an archery tournament, the winner receiving a kiss from Maid Marian and a golden arrow from Prince John. Robin enters the tournament disguised as a chatty stork from Devonshire and Bloom joins him and competes against the Sheriff and others. Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Brer Rabbit hid behind the Royal Box so Prince John doesn't see them. Hiss discovers Robin and Bloom's identity but is trapped in a barrel of ale by Friar Tuck and Alan-a-Dale. Robin wins, but his disguise is blown by Prince John who orders him and Bloom to be executed. Little John, who has been disguised as the Duke of Chutney, and Stella and the others threaten Prince John, starting a battle between Robin, Little John, Bloom and her friends, and Prince John's soldiers. Robin and Maid Marian are reunited, and the townsfolk (along with our heroes) all retreat into Sherwood Forest where they dub Prince John as the "Phony King of England". Enraged by this, Prince John maximises taxes to impossible amounts and all who cannot pay are put in prison. Alan-a-Dale is among the unfortunate ones. The Sheriff visits Friar Tuck's church where he steals money from a poor box, enraging Friar Tuck into attacking the Sheriff, leading to his arrest. Prince John decides to hang Friar Tuck, prompting Robin, Little John, and Bloom and her friends to rescue him. On the night before Friar Tuck's hanging, Robin and Bloom steals a large amount of taxation money from Prince John's bedroom while Little John, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Brer Rabbit frees Friar Tuck and the other townsfolk, who all escape on a cart. Bloom and the others also joins with the townsfolk. The Sheriff confronts Robin and Bloom in Prince John's castle and sets the castle on fire. Robin and Bloom are forced to flee to the spire of the castle but fall into a river, seemingly shot by archers. They survive, much to Prince John and his recruits' anger, and the destruction of the castle which belonged to John's beloved mother, sends him over the edge. Later, King Richard returns and pardons Robin, Little John, and Bloom and her friends, and forces Prince John, Hiss and the Sheriff to do hard labour. Robin and Maid Marian get married and depart to places unknown with Little John and a young rabbit named Skippy in tow. Bloom and her friends rode off into the sunset to see what new adventure awaits them. Trivia *Brer Rabbit, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Brer Fox, and Brer Bear will guest star in this film. *''Song of the South'' and Robin Hood were both made by Disney. *This film will be dedicated to Brian Bedford who died of cancer on January 13, 2016. Category:Spin-off films Category:RatiganRules Category:Bloom's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films